The Lesson of Sharing
by Gal8
Summary: Amy teaches her daughter about sharing, but what happens when her daughter asks her mom to share with her something that is valuable to Amy? Something short full of fluff and cuteness.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **This is an idea I came up with after seeing some sort of a quote or meme describing a situation between a daughter and her mother and the reaction of the father, and after showing it to bialikandparsons, she said she'd love to read a fanfic about this situation, so I decided to make it happen.**

 **Also, it's a little AU since I'm not following the exact timeline of the show in this story.**

Diana was 4 years old now and she never really leaned towards what was considered as girly games. She had a few barbie dolls, but she preferred her stuffed animals and puzzles. She loved Disney movies, but her favorite movies were the ones with the strong princesses. Her parents always tried to give her and her brother a taste of everything and that they would eventually choose what they love the most, even though their father was trying a little harder than their mother to make them love comic books and the shows he loved, he still gave them the opportunity to try new things and find what they loved for themselves.

Even though Diana wasn't too fond of princesses like other girls in her age, there were moments she still wanted to dress up like one, and her favorite part was when her mom put on the plastic tiara on her head. That was the moment that Diana felt like a real princess.

She sometimes wore the tiara alone and walked around the house with it, saying to everyone who was willing to hear that she is a "pincess," and her parents giggled at the mispronunciation.

It was a month ago, that Diana saw her mom putting a navy box back in the closet after she cleaned the shelves of the closet.

"What dat, mommy?" Diana asked with curiosity as she sat on her parents' bed.

"It's a present daddy got me a long, long time ago." Amy said as she closed the closet and sat next to her daughter.

"A pesent? What he get you?" Diana jumped enthusiastically.

"He got me a tiara." Amy said with a little hesitation in her voice, knowing her daughter's love for tiaras.

"A tia'a? mommy is pincess too!" Diana yelled enthusiastically.

"I guess so…" Amy said with a chuckle. She was amazed by her kids' logic every single day.

"Wanna see!" Diana exclaimed.

"Not today. Maybe another day." Amy said as she caressed her daughter's head.

"Why not?" Diana demanded.

"Because – " and just as she started to think of an excuse other than it's not a toy and she didn't want her daughter to ruin it in any way, Sheldon called them for dinner.

"Let's go and have dinner." Amy said and got up from the bed and took her daughter's hand and they went downstairs to eat.

Now it was a month after Diana discovered about Amy's tiara. The conversation with her daughter kind of faded away when Amy took out the tiara from the navy box she kept it in and put it on her head again. She did it every morning of her and Sheldon's anniversary. The tiara meant so much to her and it symbol so much to her and to Sheldon and how much their relationship progressed over the years.

This anniversary fell on a Saturday. Sheldon went out with Ethan to the park for a father and son quality time and Amy stayed at home with Diana to have some quality time with her daughter. She was about to take off the tiara and go and wake up her daughter, when she heard a small voice from her bedroom door and saw her daughter standing there, looking at her mother with awe.

"Mommy is pitty pincess." Diana said and Amy turned around to her daughter.

"Good morning lovebug." Amy said as she tried to take off the tiara from her head.

"Mommy let's play pincesses." Diana jumped on her parents' bed as Amy struggled with her tiara a little.

"Okay… I'll bring you your tiara." Amy said and finally took off her tiara.

"But wear yous too." Diana whined.

"Sweetie, this tiara in not a toy." Amy said gently as she put the tiara back in the box.

"Why not?" Diana asked.

"Because it's very important present that daddy gave me." Amy tries to explain to her gently.

"Please mommy." Diana looked at Amy with puppy eyes and Amy sighed.

"Okay, but just for a little while." Amy said and she put the tiara back on her head and went to Diana's room with Diana following her and then she put Diana's tiara on Diana.

And that's how Diana and Amy spent their morning; playing princesses, which was basically doing normal things around the house with the only difference that they wore their tiaras.

When Sheldon was back from the park with Ethan, Amy and Diana were sitting on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey there. What are you doing?" Sheldon said as he leaned over to kiss his daughter.

"We pincesses and we watching Belle." Diana said enthusiastically and pointed to the screen.

"I can see that. You are my princesses." Sheldon said and leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek.

"Happy anniversary." Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear and kissed her cheek again.

"Happy anniversary." Amy said back with a loving smile.

Sheldon knew about Amy's little tradition. Every anniversary that he saw her with the tiara his breathe escaped him anew as he remembered how she walked towards him in her wedding dress and the tiara he gave her so many years ago.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Sheldon asked Diana. he didn't want to intrude Amy and Diana's alone time, but seeing them like that, with their tiaras made him want to sit with his entire family and watch Beauty and the Beast.

"I don't mind. Ethan do you?" Amy asked her son who already struggled in Sheldon's arms, trying escape and go watch the movie.

"Beast!" he yelped.

"I guess he doesn't mind either. Diana?" Sheldon asked as he let Ethan go.

"Come." Diana ordered her little brother and patted the spot next to her and Amy made room for Sheldon next to her, who sat and wrapped his arm around her.

"Mommy, let's switch tia'as." Diana said suddenly.

"No sweetie. Mine is too big for you." Amy said calmly, but at the same time started to get nervous. She knew her daughter had some troubles accepting the word 'no', but for now it went alright.

"Tia'a." Ethan exclaimed after a while into the movie and pointed at Diana's head.

"I'm a pinscess." Diana said proudly.

"Tia'a." Ethan exclaimed again as he pointed at Diana's head again.

"Lovebug, do you want to share your tiara with your brother?" Amy asked her daughter softly.

"No." Diana said and crossed her arms.

"Tia'a." Ethan said again.

"Maybe later?" Amy tried again.

"No." Diana repeated and Amy thought it was a good time to keep teaching Diana about sharing.

"You know lovebug, sometimes we need to learn how to share our things with other people. Like how daddy and I share the same closet." Amy said softly as she looked at her daughter.

"So can we change tia'as?" Diana asked Amy once again.

"Walked right into that one." Amy mumbled and Sheldon chuckled at the outcome of his wife's lesson.

"Sweetie – " Amy started, but Sheldon cut her off.

"Amy come on, give her the tiara. You're 37 **and** you're trying to teach Diana about sharing…" Sheldon raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"Sheldon… You know how much it means to me. to us." Amy hissed.

"Yes. I do. we'll keep an eye on her." Sheldon said and squeezed his wife's shoulder gently.

"Alright." Amy sighed and turned to her daughter.

"Yes. we can exchange tiaras, but be very careful with it." Amy said as she took off her tiara and then took off Diana's tiara and gently put the tiara Sheldon gave her so many years ago on her daughter's head.

"Thank you, mommy." Diana said happily and then she took her own tiara from Amy's lap and gave it to her brother who put it on his head enthusiastically.

"Caful." Diana told her brother who then settled in his spot gently, as did Diana.

The moment Diana settled back in her spot Amy's tiara fell over her eyes and straight to her neck and Diana reached out fast to catch it.

"Too big." She said to her mother.

"I know. sit up and we'll put it on again." Amy said with a smile.

Diana settled in her spot again and Amy carefully put the tiara on her daughter's head in a way it won't fall so easily.

Once the tiara was in place and Amy was sure it won't fall off of her daughter's head again, Amy leaned into Sheldon who hugged her tight and they looked at their two children with tiaras on their heads; their own prince and princess.

"Happy anniversary." They whispered to each other and Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head. They both couldn't think of a more perfect way to celebrate their anniversary than the way the celebrated it this year: sitting at home with their kids watching Disney movies.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

 **Would love to read your thoughts about it.**


End file.
